digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryo205
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xiaomon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 02:18, 30 October 2010 Excuse-me, I'm Mew97, do you remember me?Mew97 (talk) 14:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RIO205 Are you here?Mew97 (talk) 15:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Edits Why do you change my edits ? They Are RIGHT ! SeraphAngel 16:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel :Sorry for reverting your edits. The reason i changed them is because they probably don't meet with the DW:EVOLVE policy, and some of them are unsourced. Ryo205 Well, For the TankDramon edits, It's okey... But it has a full digivolution line... It says so in his rookie form... I think it should be connected though... For the Veemon edits... Veedramon is his second digivolution... And I put a referrence from the game Digimon World Dawn And Dusk... I don't know what else to do... It is no right to know his correct digivolutions and not editing his page to put them... As I saw in your profile you know that Veemon has 2 digivolution lines(Not counting the armor-digivolution) I don't understand why they don't put this ... :/ SeraphAngel 17:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel EVOREF It's completely fine. You thought you were getting something finished cleaning up - that's a wonderfully helpful attitude.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Prairiemon The name of the card is misspelled also, so yeah. 03:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just realized that the mispelling was present in the card. Thanks you very much for correcting my mistake Kryten.Ryo205 23:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) WonsiGoburimon "WonsiGoblimon" (Primitive Goblimon) is Shamamon. 05:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP i needs help How do i put in a new section on my profile?--Tentomon22 (talk) 14:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Blue/Skull I started a topic on the DW:EVOREF talk page. As of right now, the rule we've been going with would consider it a straight evolution from Meramon > BlueMeramon > SkullMeramon > Boltmon, but if we need to make changes we can. 20:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix Use the card scans from here. The ones you uploaded appear to have been discolored somehow. 17:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Template:anchor I've added a template that produces an id'd span for non-headered lists. This needs to be applied to the Digimon World characters article. I'm really busy today, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and G-SANtos could finish adding it to the page. You guys are lifesavers! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix licensing Please make sure to add the full license, as done on File:Coronamon 4-001 (DJ).png. 18:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will resume doing it tonight.Ryo205 18:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please come on the IRC as soon as you can, and try to stay there until me or Lanate come on. 05:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Admins First, congratulations on becoming an admin! Second, Digi9346, Ned Scott and THB aren't active anymore, can you update the admins list? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Ryo205 03:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How do i become an administrator? --Tentomon22 (talk) 12:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Thanks I'll ask anytime I need help renamon vs Persiamon who will win? it's also a Blog post comment on it if you wish. Thank you for the time and effort you put forth here. It looks like a swell place and I hope my addition to your fan fiction would be most appreciated. Thank you in advance. Werid somebody kicked me off and i was trying to leave you a message?? Whats up Ryo205, so what have u been doing in the wikia so far Is anyone there i just got blocked from fortresscraft wiki and i need someone to talk to ): --(Dan67 16:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks and Help Please Please help me with the page by giving awareness about it. Thank you. --Roxasthe13 02:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks for the welcome message((◠‿ ◕)✌ Apollomons True tamer 06:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you for leaving a message! Sweetpinkiepie123 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Swetpinkiepie123Sweetpinkiepie123 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the welcome message. As of now,are there any pages that could use some cleaning up/adding of information? I'd like to make more contributions. From:Ritdracmon Hello Ryo.I am just throwing ideas 'round.But wouldn't it be easier to put Chat,comments andeasy edits?Just throwing an idea round.I have my own wiki. BlazingLightFire 18:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hi you are good job--HolyAngemon 14:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Card uploads Just checking, but were those from the card index, or from the Digimon Card Terminal? 14:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :You mean, the ones i uploaded? Yes, they were from card index. We don't have permission to upload WtW's scans, right? -- Ryo205 02:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for welcoming me! I love digimon, and thought it would be a great idea to lend a little bit of my knowledge to the incomplete pages here. Do you have any advice for me? Hello Hello digimon masters added the extra slot for mercenary digimon for balancing reasons, in order to prevent the starters being able to defeat every other type of digimon. burst modes such as kuzuhamon are not above mega, as kuzuhamon is a mega level and is stated to be the common version of sakuyamon, as only the strongest taomon can digivolve to become sakuyamon, and otherwise become her purple counterpart. in savers/data squad they never say "digivolve to..." when going to burst mode, as it is not a digivolution, simply a mode change. only the 6 i mentioned have been confirmed to be super ultimates as opposed to simply being strong megas. thank you but until you come up with more evidence i will not accept any digimon other than those 6 to be super ultimates. thank you hey sorry im new to this and that last message wasnt meant for you i responded to the wrong person ^^ my apologies and sorry for the inconveniance you mention ophanimon being a burst mode. she isnt, she is a side mega who digivolves from angewomon. and secondly i dont think im the boss i just have a problem when your so called "published facts" are complete speculation and one of many interpretations of what has been said. i cba to argue with you any more since your argument is based on digimon masters which is not in any way endorsed by bandai or official digimon material. thank you and goodbye. again wrong person sorry:L Secondary Mega List Hello there. I have noticed that many megas are digivolutions of other megas. I think it would be in your benefit to organize a list of these megas to clean up the current mega list. These megas also include burst modes, mode changes, and the hybrids: emperor greymon and magna garurumon. Please let me know if this is a good idea for the site. Also, thank you for the nice greeting ^_^ --Avantidude 19:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sir, Hello, I am sorry to interrupt, but I was to make a fanpage, but I can't upload the picture. here is the link: http://s916.photobucket.com/albums/ad4/Golden_Glinoga/?action=view&current=134051485380006-1.jpg 09:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, let me retry that: 09:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What do u want to talk bout Thanks for the message, I've been lurking for quite a while but decided I'd actually try to edit something for once. Mostly as an experiment to see if I could and if I could, perhaps so that I could do some more in the future. (Talosmon 23:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC)) Talos I do have a quick question, now that I actually looked at your post to me. Why are we unable to upload images? Like updated digimon photos and stuff? May I ask, what was wrong with the new Gladimon picture for the page? Can you make my account vanish? I'm done. How do you add information to the digimon. for example whether it is rookie or its tamer,etc. So can you help me add some new characters and pretty please find a logo :D Sincerely,LillyAdventures Can you help me with my fan series please?? ~LillyAdventures im not speak inglich im speak arab100/100 or fr55/100 pleas ok i like digimon wikia --Abdou05 (talk) 17:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Crusadermon Hello why did you change my edit at the Crusadermon page? at episode 34 in digimon savers they call him by the name Rhodoknightmon when he attacks thoma (Don't you mean LoadKnightmon? And it was episode 42 that he attacks Thomas. --Timoniolo (talk) 22:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC)) ::The official dub name is "Crusadermon", so that's what goes in the "name" parameter. Alternate names must be added using the "n1", "n2", "n3", etc. parameters. 21:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll let you know if I need any help. I'll be unlocking more stuff in Digimon World Champions, so keep in touch! Sparklespeed Huh. I don't recall doing anything to Crusadermon page. I only deal with Digimon World Championship, nothing more. Suggestions for more senior editors I would like to know if there is a way to post suggestions for an edit but not actually changing the article. Is there a way to do so? --Tepheris (talk) 17:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's the purpose of the articles having talk pages. -- Ryo205 18:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I had to do some fiddling to figure that out. But edits to a talk page don't seem to show up under recent activity unless you go to the page that lists everything.Tepheris (talk) 19:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Korean names For these, I think we can either leave it as the English or Japanese name if it clearly matches their pronunciation, and for anything not-obvious, we leave it as romanized Korean. Maybe we can set up a list of these in a forum or something so we can consider them all at once, I dunno. 18:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Post it to the article talk page. 18:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to upload some digimon I've created, but I'm having trouble getting the image to appear the correct size. I just want to use an thumbnail, but it keeps putting in the whole picture. How do I fix this? --Yonggarymon (talk) 00:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) 25 years later. In Digimon Adventure 02, in the last episode, it shows the lives of the Chosen Children, in the original Japanese version they say Takeru(T.K), and Hikari(Kari) get married, but in the American version they leave that part out, and it wasn't mentioned on there bios, so I went and added that on them. ::False. The Japanese version DOESN'T say Takeru and Hikari were married. NOTHING says they married at any point. Go watch the original before adding info about it. 14:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome Ryo. (Ryuga108 (talk) 13:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC)) RIO205 Are you here?Mew97 (talk) 15:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Are there anyone?Mew97 (talk) 15:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Why Kimeramon is not the result of the fusion of Greymon + MetalGreymon + Angemon and others have cataloged? Saying Hi Hello --Dypaul15 19:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ophanim Trivia and Orochi Trivia Does the Orochimon means 8 Branch Dark Digital Dragon? Does Ophanimon means love and life? Can you please not remove my first wiki? That wiki will explain the question that nobody could answer. Its the only answer that is needed. --VeemonDramontwo (talk) 16:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I help edit that page? -- 18:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Level Do you have a page that spacify the digimon level? If you do, please, warn me. I'm making a fanfic and I'll need it. post mega digimon Well i was thinking about those digimon that can put the hurt on even mega level digimon and i think we should have a word for them mainly just for inner wiki communication and not considered an actual digivolution level, maybe call them Ultra or post mega. oh and some examples of ultra digimon are: Himachinedramon, Armageddemon, the sovereigns, apocalymon i think you get the idea. user:majoras revenge!!! Edits More edits from the shower scene from ep 15 because I can not post pictures here on wiki? the following message appears (Permission error). Can you help me? please Images Hell. I joined this wikia and created my account so I could post my own personally created digimon, in the Fan sections, for people to enjoy. However, another user deleted the images I had uploaded of my digimon because they were "unlicensed fanart". I created these digimon myself, with the full intent to post them here for people who might be interested to enjoy, the same as anyone else who creates fan-made digimon. I looked through the other fan-made digimon, and I'm the only one who seems to have had their images deleted. I'm going to re-upload them, but is there a way to make sure they don't get deleted again? --Yonggarymon (talk) 00:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me How do you re-license images Can you tell me which human male character has cried and which human female character has cried in Digimon Adventure (also for the male and female digimon that cried as well)? --Tentomon22 (talk) 14:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Em....hi....this wiki....have badges to earn? 11:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :No, we encourage people to not make edits for edits' sake, but for the sake of improving the wiki. 17:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, as you know it, I am a beginner as regards the edition(publishing) of page and I need all at once(of a sudden) hand. In my page " The Golden Digivice ", I wanted to insert internal links, but I do not want to have to put " Fan: " in front of every name which I note, you understand? Thus I wanted to know if it was possible to put a link the page of which would have exactly no same name. Thank you in advance. --Meltris (talk) 17:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Meltris Digivolutions Hi, I just wanted to update the digivolutions of the description of some Digimons taking digivolutions from video games but it keeps vanishing. An idea why ? Images hello, i cannot upload a image of centurymon, can you help me? i cannot upload a photo, can you help me? :New users have a period of time where they cannot upload images. Simply wait for that period to end. Lanate (talk) 05:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) How come I can't post pictures... and my Fan Page got deleted?--Mpuppy4 (talk) 19:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I've written a digimon story in a script form. Is it ok that I publish it onto my wiki with information about the digimon included? Because my site is about Digimon Savers/Data Squad and I'm not sure if I should put the info on the actual page I'm doing my script on the wiki or on seperate pages? About Seraphimon's Excalibur. I have a question, if Seraphimon has the Excalibur too (like MagnaAngemon), can Seraphimon does the Destiny's Gate?, because MagnaAngemon does the Destiny's Gate with Excalibur, I know that officialy we never listen it before, but it is a logical question, can you solve my query, thanks, my e-mail is mgjulian@gmail.com. :Seraphimon hasn't been shown to use that technique. Lanate (talk) 15:56, February 28, 2013 (UTC) plz ryo can u upload this image for me http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2yyee5s&s=6 so i can post it at an article? ^_^ Thank you!! Fan Digimon Inquiry Uh, hi there Ryo! I was just wondering, in the Fan Digimon Category, I noticed the description saying that the listing was of "characters appearing in this wiki's fan digimon". May I ask, what exactly does this mean? Cause I was planning on making an article for one of my own Digimon, but became unsure on account of seeing that. ~Megidramon the Destroyer --Be rude, be mean, and I will bite. (talk) 03:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Help/Question I am wondering on how do you add a digimon(info) template,because I want people to see all of the info about my digimon.And I would like to ask why can't I upload a photo,so I can add it to my digimon,it keep saying permission error,this is becoming stressful. ---- http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Geistmon ---- SoulXStream (talk) 21:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi I play Dawn, I like to keep private, so do not ask names, adresses, phone numbers, etc.. I want to get actually true, kinda easy dna digivolution routes. Please tell me some. You know, making infoboxes has changed. How do you do it now? It used to be easy, but now it's so hard and doesn't work well. --Timoniolo (talk) 22:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The last message was mine. :/ Hey I was wondering how you did that whole graph thing on your page. Anyway, just wondering, thanks!